Obsession or True Love?
by misskyu0604
Summary: Apa aku hanya obsesi-mu? Apa aku hanya ilusi-mu? Pantaskah jika aku berada disampingmu? Pantaskah aku? Bisakah aku menjadi sesuatu yang berharga? / "Sungmin, lahirkan anakku" /"Aku tahu. Dan selamanya akan menjadi budakmu, bukan?" /KyuMin / GS / Chaptered / Re-Post from Facebook
1. First Chapter

**Obsession or True Love**

.

.

.

**CAST : **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

**Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family

.

.

**Rated : **T+

.

.

**Length : **Oneshoot

.

.

Summary : Apa aku hanya obsesi-mu? Apa aku hanya ilusi-mu? Pantaskah jika aku berada disampingmu? Pantaskah aku? Bisakah aku menjadi sesuatu yang berharga? -Lee Sungmin

'_Sungmin, lahirkan anakku'_

'_kau itu budak-ku Sungmin !'_

'_Aku tahu. Dan selamanya akan menjadi budakmu, bukan?'_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Author POV

"Sungmin. Lahirkan anakku." Perempuan bermata bulat itu sukses melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan lelaki didepannya.

"M-mworago?!"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti kata-kataku Lee Sungmin." Sekarang mulut Sungmin dibuat menganga lebar ucapan pria didepannya .

"Apakah itu harus Tuan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nanar. "Tentu saja. Kau ku beli dari tempat pelacuran itu hanya untuk mengurusi dan melayaniku. Kau itu budakku. Ingat itu. oh ya, Aku beri waktu 3 hari untuk berpikir." Ucap Kyuhyun dan segera melengos begitu saja.

"Budak. Ya, hanya budak sampai kapanpun." sigh.. harushkah?

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

Aku menutup pintu dan berdiri di belakang pintu. Menangis. Ya, hanya itu. Kenapa begini? Aku tahu aku hanya seonggok daging hina yang menjadi pelampiasan nafsunya disaat ia membutuhkan tubuhku. Tetapi kenapa semuanya terlalu menyakitkan?

Kyuhyun pribadi yang sangat susah ditebak. Menebak sifat Kyu satu menit kedepan saja sangat susah. Apalagi memikirkan hal yang lain-lain tentangnya?

Kalian tidak salah membaca kok jika aku dulunya dibeli oleh Kyuhyun untuk menjadi seorang 'Sex slave'-nya. Kadang aku merasa untuk apa aku hidup. Tetapi setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Ialah menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaanku setiap detiknya.

Sudah 2 bulan aku menjadi pemuas nafsu-nya. 2 bulan terakhir ini aku sangat takut jika aku dinyatakan hamil. Harus berbuat apa aku? Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau memakai pengaman saat kami berhubungan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak boleh keluar apartment ini. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa membeli obat pencegah kehamilan.

Apa aku harus menerima tawarannya?

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun POV

Seohyun –kekasihku- datang menghampiri rumahku. Aku sangat jengah dengan kelakuan semena-menanya itu. Entahlah , apa yang membuatku betah dengan wanita ini. "Oppa, kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku rindu padamu. Apa kau juga?" ucap nya seraya mendudukkan dirinya diatas pahaku yang sudah berbalut celana kantor. Oh God! She's damn! Kenapa hari ini Ia memakai pakaian seperti itu hah?!

Tuk!

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Dan ternyata ia adalah Sungmin. Omona! Apa yang sedang ku lakukan?

"Oppa, apa dia pembantumu? Aku baru tahu kau mempunyai pembantu secantik dia. Aku jadi takut tersaingi haha." Ejek Seohyun pada Sungmin yang sedang berusaha mengambil sapu yang terjatuh.

"Untuk apa kau takut tersaingi oleh pembantu hina macam dia? Apa kau tak ada pekerjaan lain? Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kantor." Astaga.. apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan tadi? Kulihat Ia mengusap matanya dan berlari ke dapur. Apa perkataanku terlalu kasar?

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan kenapa aku memintanya melahirkan anakku? Itu rahasia . mungkin agak sedikit licik. Haha.

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

'_**Untuk apa kau takut tersaingi oleh pembantu hina macam dia?'**_

Sakit. Sangat sakit Tuhan.. kenapa Ia berbicara seperti itu? Aku tahu aku hina. Aku tahu aku pembantu. Aku tahu aku pelacur yang ia beli. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu mengharapkannya? Bahkan ia hanyalah bayangan yang tak pernah bisa ku gapai. Ia bahkan terlalu putih untuk diriku yang hitam dan penuh noda ini.

aku terjerat dalam pesonanya. Sehingga aku lupa caranya untuk membenci dan melupakannya. Apa ada cara atau obat untuk membenci dan melupakan orang yang kita cintai? Apa ada cara atau obat untuk membunuh semua perasaan hina ini?

Beri aku! Beri aku semua itu! Aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Kenapa aku mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama ku?

Kenapa di dalam hati ini ada perasaan hina yang disebut cinta terhadapnya?

Banyak orang yang mengatakan cinta itu indah, suci, dan memberi kebahagiaan bagi insane yang merasakannya. Tapi kenapa bagiku cinta begitu ambigu? Begitu susah diterka, susah untuk digenggam? Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas mengecap indahnya cinta. Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberikannya?

Ini tidak adil bagiku..,

Walau baru hidup 2 bulan bersamanya, tapi mengapa hati ini sudah mulai membeku merasakan semua kata-kata menyakitkan yang sudah Ia keluarkan ? apa hanya aku yang menerima luka ini?

Aku kecewa, aku marah…,

Pada diriku sendiri,

Karna diriku yang hina ini yang selalu lemah dihadapannya.

Bodoh!

Aku memang bodoh mengharapkan nya mencintaiku.

Mencintai, huh?!

Bahkan baru saja kau mendangar jika kau hanya pembantu nya yang hina, Lee Sungmin.

**oOoOoOo**

**Seoul , 07 am.**

Kyuhyun POV

Ceklek!

"Tuan.. Ireona-yo.. " kurasakan seseorang memukul pelan lengan kanan ku. Tanpa ku tebak, pasti dia Sungmin. Ku buka perlahan mataku, dan menemukan sosok nya yang sangat cantik pagi ini. Rambut di kuncir kuda dan memakai baju sederhana berwarna Peach.

_Hei! Kau bicara apa, kyu?! Babo!_

"Hn. Keluar sana" ucapku dingin. Entahlah, aku selalu berkata dan berperilaku dingin padanya. Jika bukan karena permintaan ayahku yang memintanya cucu itu, aku malas lama-lama berdampigan dengannya.

Biar kujelaskan sedikit tentang rencana itu. Kami berdua mengaku sebagai sepasang suami-istri di depan orangtua-ku. Kami selalu terlihat baik-baik saja di depan mereka. Dan alhasil, kedua orangtua-ku menjadi sangat-sangat-sangat menyayangi Sungmin seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan beberapa hari kemarin, ayahku mengajakku makan siang di suatu café. Dan sudah ku duga, mereka menginginkan cucu. Tapi yang membuatku jengkel adalah jika aku tidak memberikan cucu, ayah akan menurunkan jabatanku di kantor. Hei! Padahal aku tidak bekerja di kantor appa. Ah dasar Cho. Selalu semena-mena.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah berpakaian aku langsung bergegas menuju ruang makan. Bisa kulihat Sungmin sedang menata beberapa makanan. "Tuan, silahkan makan." Aku hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku waktu itu, huh?" Tanya ku seraya menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng yang Ia buat. "B-baiklah Tuan. Aku b-bersedia. " jawabnya sambil menundukan kepala. "Bagus. Persiapkan dirimu malam ini. Pakai parfum yang ada di dalam lemari kecil dipojok kamarku. Aku tak ingin meniduri wanita kucel." Ucapku dingin padanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Kudengar suara isakkan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. _Untuk yang kesiakian kalinya aku membuatnya menangis di depan mataku sendiri._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_Author Pov_

Disini, di malam yang dingin. Seorang wanita berparas cantik sedang berada di balkon apartment 'Tuan-nya'. Mungkin Ia terlalu nekat dengan hanya memakai lingerie , ia berhadapan dengan kerasnya angin malam yang sedang menusuknya.

Terus menatap lurus kedepan dan meneteskan air matanya. Ini bukan yang pertama baginya. Dan ini sudah menjadi kesekian kalinya mereka bercinta. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dalam sesi percintaan mereka kali ini. Entahlah..

Dia ragu. Sangat ragu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Grep!

"Hei~ disini dingin. Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini dengan lingerie ini? Jika kau sakit, kau akan susah hamil." Buk! Sungmin merasa seperti jatuh dari atas surga ke dalam sumur. Ia mengira Kyuhyun akan berkata jika ia akan sakit atau setidaknya khawatir karena nya.

Dan lagi-lagi itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan..

"Minnie-ya.. kau melamun? Ini sudah hampir pagi. Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang saja.." Sungmin tak menjawab dan hanya meneteskan air mata sembari mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi kesan bercinta yang terindah untuk Sungmin. Semoga saja..

TBC / END ?

Annyeong^^ ini FF remake dan chapter aku yg pertama lhooo *gak ada yang nanya.-.*heheh.. kalo ff yg belum di re-make itu ulzzang yg aku pake sama kyu. Ada di blog pribadi ku kok ^^ .com ^^ ohiya, ini juga ff re-post ku dari grup fb yaa ^^

thanKyu^^ keep RCL for coutinue this story^^


	2. Second Chapter

**Obsession or True Love**

.

.

.

**CAST : **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

**Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family

.

.

**Rated : **T+

.

.

**Length : **Oneshoot

.

.

Happy Reading~~!

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

"Mhhh.. Kyuhh"

Seperti ini kah rasanya saat kau menyentuh ku dengan perasaan, Kyu? Inikah dirimu yang sesungguhnya?

"Eumhh Minn.. Ahh"

Cho Kyuhyun-ah.. teruslah seperti ini

"eumh.. yah disanahh kyuh"

Apakah aku salah jika meminta mu terus menjadi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini? Yang selalu menyentuhku dengan perasaan?

"Kyuh.. Akuh mauhh.."

"Bersamahh chagihh.."

Aku mencintaimu, Kyu..

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya setelah kejadian itu berselang. Mereka berdua –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- semakin lama semakin menjauh. Entah mengapa mereka seperti biasa lagi –selalu berjauhan-. Bedanya, Kyuhyun tak sedingin dulu kepadanya. Tetapi tetap saja Sungmin merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini.

Seperti sekarang, Sungmin tengah duduk di taman kota seraya memegang kertas hasil pemeriksaan urine-nya tadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba memeriksakan kandungannya. Ia sedang bingung harus berdoa seperti apa. Haruskah Ia berdoa agar hamil? Atau haruskah ia berdoa agar Ia bisa lepas dari semua belenggu ini?

Ia tidak yakin ia bisa hidup dengan tenang jika jauh dengan Kyuhyun. kyuhyun sudah seperti oksigen baginya. Apa kalian bisa hidup tanpa oksigen? Begitu juga Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. walaupun Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang menjadi kebutuhan Sungmin. Salahkah Sungmin menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai oksigennya? Dan apakah Kyuhyun salah karena tidak tahu?

Cinta terkadang egois.

Namun semua orang butuh cinta untuk orang yang mereka cintai.

Tetapi.,

Jika ia hamil pun anaknya juga di bawa Kyuhyun. yaaa, memang sedikit terasa tidak rela. Tapi ia harus melakukan apa lagi?

'_Berikan yang menurutmu terbaik, Tuhan.'_ Batin nyaa seraya membuka hasil lab itu.

Ia masih memejamkan matanya saat ia sudah berhasil membuka surat itu dari dalam amplop. Dengan perlahan Ia buka matanya dan menatap hasilnya

Dan ternyata—

**Name : Cho Sungmin**

**Age : 20 years old**

**Gender: Female**

**POSITIVE**

Air mata turun dengan derasnya dari onyx Sungmin. Ia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya diucapkan untuk Tuhan-nya.

Ucapan syukur?

Atau..

Ucapan penyesalan?

Salahkah ia jika harus menangis seperti ini? Salahkah ia jika harus terus merasakan luka ini sendiri?

Dengan terus menangis, ia mengusap lembut perutnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan agar ini adalah yang terbaik.

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara saat ku memasuki rumah. Seperti maling memang. Tapi daripada dimarahi olehnya?

Kenapa gelap sekali, eoh? Apa laki-laki itu belum pulang?

Klik!

"Darimana saja kau?" mati kau Sungmin! Ternyata dia ada di kamar! Ahh! Sialan!

"A-aku.."

"Kenapa? Habis 'melayani' siapa saja kau? Dibayar berapa sampai berani pulang jam segini?" Deg! Kau pikir aku serendah itu? Aku tahu aku wanita murahan. Tapi apa aku terlalu menjijikan dimatamu? Apa aku terlalu kotor untukmu , Kyu?

Aku tak menggubris nya. Aku melewatinya begitu saja. Sudah cukup. Aku tak tahan dengan sikapnya yang selalu kasar padaku.

Dan lagi-lagi ia menahan tanganku dengan erat. Sakit. Bukan tanganku. Tapi HATIKU!

"Apa?" baru kali ini aku bicara sedingin ini padanya. Dan baru kali ini juga aku berani beradu mata dengannya. Entahlah. Aku lelah akan sifatnya yang selalu berubah-ubah.

"Kau berani melawanku, eoh? Haha. Punya apa kau Sungmin untuk bersikap seperti ini? Kau hanya pelacur yang meminta untuk dibeli saat itu, bukan? Jangan terlalu naïf menjadi seorang yang tak berharga seperti mu Sungmin-ah!"

Plak!

"Cukup! Cukup kyu! Apa seorang pelacur tidak boleh hidup?! Apa seorang pelacur seperti ku tidak boleh mempunyai masa depan yang indah?! Kenapa kau selalu membatasi hidupku!? Kenapa kau meminta anak dari seorang pelacur yang hina dan kotor sepertiku!? Kenapa Kyu!? Apa aku pernah membantahmu selama ini? Apa aku pernah memintamu untuk tidak kemana-mana? Apa aku pernah melarangmu!? Aku manusia sama seperti mu! Aku—hhh.." ucapanku mulai melemah. Aku mengusap air mataku "Sudahlah.. kau tidak akan dan tidak akan mau merasakan semuanya bukan? Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu." Ucapku dan langsung berlari menuju kamar.

Aku benci.,

Benci caraku yang mencintai dirinya terlalu dalam.,

Mengapa aku selemah ini di depannya?

Mengapa aku katakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun?

Bagaimana jika Ia meninggalkanku?

Bodoh kau Sungmin! Bahkan sudah dilukai seperti ini saja kau masih mengharapkannya ada disisimu. Dirimu saja hanya dianggap seorang pelacur.

_**oOoOoOo**_

Author POV

"Hooeekk.. Hoeekk.. Hoeekk" suara itu terus ditimbulkan oleh Sungmin yang sedang muntah di wastafel kamar mandi. Sungmin membasuh mulut nya. Perlahan ia menjulurkan tangan nya menuju perut nya yang masih datar.

"Aegi.. kau baik-baik saja bukan? Mianhae.. kau pasti malu mempunyai eomma sepertiku. Aku tak cantik. Aku tidak kaya. Aku kotor. Tapi eomma janji. Selagi kau masih berada di dalam perut eomma, eomma akan selalu menyayangimu sebisa eomma. Dan maaf lagi jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, eomma mungkin tak dapat memenuhinya bersama. Eomma memang ibu yang terburuk yang pernah ada.."

Ia terus menangis tersedu seraya menopang badannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bersandar di ujung wastafel.

Mengapa Ia selalu lemah dan menangis seperti ini?

Ceklek!

Pintu apartment terbuka dan Sungmin mendongak, Ia langsung menghapus air matanya secepat kilat. Ia merasa sangat haram menangis di depan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin POV

"Min! akhh!" aigoo.. ada apa dengan nya? Lihatlah! Ia sangat kacau.

"A-ada apa , Kyu?" berat, bau alcohol, dan …, ah! Kacau!

"Min! aku di pecat Min! sialaaann!" a-apa!? D-di pecat?!

"A-apa?! Kenapa bisa , Kyu? Apa kau mempunyai suatu masalah?" ucapku sembari memapahnya ke dalam kamarnya.

"Molla! Aku benci Min! aku benci! Bodoh! aku bodoh Min!" aku mendengarnya berteriak. Kumohon jangan menangis, Kyu. Jangan.

Aku duduk disamping tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang empuknya tiba-tiba ia duduk menghadap tubuhku. Lalu telapak tangan nya meraup wajahku dan jangan lupakan tatapan nanarnya. "Min. apa salah ku? Aku bodoh. jika aku dapat memenangkan tender itu, aku tidak akan di aku bodoh, Min?" tidak Kyu! Kau yang terbaik selamanya! Jangan teteskan air mata itu, Kyu.. tak tahu kah air mata mu itu adalah pedang yang menusuk dihatiku?

Grep!

K-kyuhyun memelukku?!

Peluk!

Iya! Aku dipeluk!?

Sadar Sungmin. Ia mabuk dan dalam keadaan stress berat.

"Min. jangan tinggalkan aku."

"N-ne..?"

Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Pagi ini Sungmin terlihat sedikit sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Ia memasak Nasi Goreng Kimchi pagi ini. Salahkan saja wangi masakannya yang sangat menggugah selera sehingga dapat membuat pria berambut brunette itu terbangun.

"Min?"

"A-ah? K-kyu?" jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit senyum hangat di bibir plump nya.

"Masak apa?" dahi Sungmin mengernyit. 'Tumben sekali Kyuhyun menanyakannya?'

"Nasi goreng. K-kenapa?" jawab Sungmin dengan hati-hati. "Apa aku boleh memakannya? Aku lapar." Rasanya Sungmin ingin mencemburkan dirinya ke dalam bath up kamar mandinya. Ia seperti hidup dalam mimpi.

"A-ah. Tentu. Tapi.. bisakah kau mengambilkan gunting di dalam lemari ku, Kyu? Aku ingin menggunting bungkus kemasan bakso ini." Tanyanya dengan takut-takut. "Tentu saja.." Sungmin benar-benar ingin menyeburkan diri sekarang juga.

'Kenapa lama sekali? Apa tidak ada guntingnya? Aneh..' batin Sungmin.

Ia mematikan kompornya. Lalu melepaskan apron Pink nya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Krieett~

"Min…" what the…?! Kyuhyun membaca surat itu. Surat dari rumah sakit.

"K-kyu—"

"Kau hamil…?"

"…"

DEG !

Tubuh Sungmin kaku seketika. Mulut nya seperti terkunci rapat. Air mata nya lolos begitu saja.

'_Kyuhyun.. kau tahu semuanya? Tuhan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

**TBC/End?**

Q/A :

**Q : Kyu labil? Trus untuk apa ada hubungan antara kyu dan seo?**

A : hubungan mereka Cuma selingan kok. Persoalan intinya bukan itu. Ikuti kelanjutannya yaa ^^

**Q : Bisa tambah pairing yang lain gak?**

A : ini ff re-make chingudeul~ jadi untuk permintaan yang itu gak bisa ._. Soalnya takut berubah total jalan cerita yang udah dibikin hehe

**Q : kenapa kyuhyun malah ngenalin sungmin sebagai istrinya padahal pacarnya seo?**

A : Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri. Dan dia tertutup sama ortunya. Dia jg gamungkin ngaku kalo dia ngambil wanita dari tempat pelacuran. Jadi, buat cari aman dia lebih baik ngaku kalo diam-diam dia udah punya istri. Dan malah disuruh buat cucu (?) lagi Hehe ^^v

**Q : kenapa ke tulis oneshoot? Padahal ini chapter?**

A : mianhae~ itu typo ._.v

**Q : Blog nya apa?**

A : rainbowimagine dot wordpress com

Annyeong… aku bawa lg nih chap 2 nya.. maaf yaa ini lama updatenya padahal Cuma re-make, pendek banget dan gak ada rasanya ohiya, maaf juga karena dirangkum review nya. Tapi aku tetep baca semuanya kok~ Jeongmal Gomawo yang udah baca dan review ^^ okeee see u in next chap ^^

ThanKyu^^ Keep RCL for continue this story


	3. Third Chapter

**Obsession or True Love**

.

.

.

**CAST : **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

**Support Cast :**

Lee (Kim) Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Cho (Tan) Hankyung

Cho (Kim) Heechul

.

**Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family

.

.

**Rated : **T+

.

.

**Length : **Chapter

.

.

Happy Reading~~!

**oOoOoOo**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Min, K-kau hamil?"_

"…_."_

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

"A-aku.."

**Hening.**

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3detik_

_4—_

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku. Itu hanya gurauan ku saja. Ini suratnya."

a-apa?!

Gurauan?!

Masih bisa kau berkata seperti itu?!

Seperti inikah bukti yang kau inginkan agar aku tetap disampingmu?!

Tuhan,

Sudah cukup kau memutar balikkan hatiku.

Seperti ini kah jalan hidupku bersamanya, Tuhan?

**oOoOoOo**

**Seoul, 06 AM**

Still Sungmin POV

Setelah aku berpikir, tentang kejadian semalam. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya jika aku bisa hidup tanpa belas kasihan nya. Aku memang seorang pelacur yang ia beli. Aku memang seorang yang dianggap rendah olehnya.

Tetapi aku tetap Lee Sungmin,

aku akan berusaha keras untuk menafkahi diriku sendiri dengan hasil keringatku.

Dan sudah ku putuskan untuk bekerja tanpa sepengetahuan nya. Dengan begitu, aku berharap ia tidak terus menganggapku wanita lemah dan menambah tabunganku untuk biaya melahirkan nanti. Walaupun sejujurnya, terkadang aku ingin di dekap nya, menghirup aroma maskulinnya, dan tentunya dicintainya sepenuh hati. Tapi sudahlah, itu tidak ada di dalam kamus hidupnya.

Tetapi,

Untuk bermimpi seperti itu tidak salah, bukan?

Ya, hanya sebetas bermimpi saja.

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Hari ini, Sungmin dengan semangatnya berjalan kearah pintu. Berharap hari ini ia akan mendapat pekerjaan.

"Min—"

Ia terkesiap mendengar suara yang menginterupsi keheningan pagi itu. Sungmin hanya memutar badannya dan tak sama sekali membalas ucapan namja jangkung di depannya saat ini.

"Mau kemana?"

Sungmin mendecih pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. dan jangan lupakan senyum meremehkan juga ada di bibir M-shape nya.

"Aku akan pulang." Kyuhyun ter kesiap mendengar jawaban yeoja dihadapannya.

Blam!

"Min? benarkah itu kau?"

**oOoOoOo**

At Café

"Sajangnim.. saya mohon. Terimalah saya.. saya benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.."

"Tapi kau hanya lulusan Senior High School nona Lee. Itu juga belum tamat. Aku takut kau tidak dapat bekerja dengan benar." Ucap tuan Park selaku pemiliki café itu.

"Aku berjanji akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.. aku mohon.. yaksokhae~"

"Geurae.. cepat ambil baju ini. Dan segera ke belakang."

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

Aku lelah sekali seharian ini.. aigoooo~ sudah jam 2 malam. Huhh~

"Min.."

K-kyuhyun?! sedang apa dia?

"N-nde?" ia mendekat kearah ku. Apakah ia akan marah padaku?

"Ming.. tidurlah dikamarku. Aku kesepian.."

GUBRAK!

Rasanya aku ingin mencebloskan diri ke sumur lagi

Apa itu hanya ilusi ku karena aku sedang kelelahan?

"Aku serius Min. itu bukan ilusi-mu kok. Kau lelah kan? Aku janji nanti akan ku pijat kaki mu. Yaksok~!"

a-apa?!

Kenapa ia berubah 100% seperti ini?

Tidak Sungmin. Kau tidak boleh tertipu oleh nya. Ia pasti sedang ingin menikmati tubuhmu lagi.

"T-tapi kyu—"

Srett~

"Kyu! Turunkan aku! Lepaskan! Omona! Aig—"

CHUUU~~

"Min. cukup diam dan turuti apa mauku."

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun POV

Ternyata tidur dengan Sungmin seperti tidur dengan eomma. Yaa, walaupun bukan kali pertama aku tidur dengannya. Tetapi, ini adalah pengalaman teraneh bagiku. Ah, maksudku seperti ini. Biasanya kami memang tidur di satu ranjang yang sama tetapi tak ada pelukan hangat seperti ini.

Aigoo..

Apa kau sudah gila, Kyu?

Sebenarnya yang seharusnya dipeluk adalah Sungmin. Pasti wanita hamil sering mengalami perubahan mood yang drastic. Tapi mengapa Sungmin tak menunjukannya, eoh?

Dan kenapa Sungmin tidak meminta sesuatu dariku? Bukankah ini adalah fase tri semester awal yang membuat nya terus menginginkan hal yang aneh-aneh?

Aneh..

Oh ya, apa kalian bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku terhadap Sungmin dan perihal kehamilannya? Sesungguhnya, aku merasa ada perasaan senang dan 'sedikit' menyesal.

Ya, sedikit.

Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak.

Tapi satu yang harus kalian tahu, aku sangat nyaman berada di pelukannya.

Apa kalian tahu apa jenis perasaan itu?

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

Ku mohon, Tuhan.. hentikan debaran yang berlebihan di jantung ini..

Aku malu -

Eum…

Apakah Kyuhyun sudah tidur? Sepertinya iya. Ah.. kenapa sekarang aku menginginkan Ice Cream rasa kiwi dan dengan taburan almond diatas nya?

Aegi-ya.. eomma sangat lelah sekarang. Bisakah kau tunda keinginanmu sampai esok hari? Lagipula, uang eomma masih sedikit jika untuk menghamburkan uang. Eomma mohon chagiya..

Ya Tuhan.. aku ingin sekali Ice Cream itu.. aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membelinya. Jika aku membelinya sekarang, bagaimana dengan biaya ongkos kerja ku besok?

Haruskah aku berjalan kaki?

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Akhirnya Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk menuruti keinginan Aegi-nya. Dan Sungmin juga memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Ia rela memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan di daerah sekitar apartment Kyuhyun.

Ya, demi anaknya.

Walau jalanan tidak begitu sepi, namun tetap saja sangat bahaya bagi wanita secantik Lee Sungmin. Dan hari ini salju juga belum selesai menuruni kota Seoul yang sangat indah.

Seraya merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan, ia terus menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk juga untuk berjalan kaki disekitar daerah Seoul.

Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kedai Ice Cream Mini di sekitar jalanan itu. Saat ia melihat daftar harga Ice Creamnya, ia mendadak lesu dan mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Ternyata, uangnya juga belum cukup.

Dengan langkah lesu, ia paksakan kakinya untuk bergerak. Ia sedih. Ternyata, hanya untuk membelikan anaknya sebuah es krim saja, ia tak mampu.

Apalagi untuk memberikan kebahagiaan yang lain?

Ia terduduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Menangis seraya mengusap pelan perutnya yang sedikit mengalami perubahan.

"Aegi.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae..

Eomma belum bisa membelikan apa yang kau mau sekarang. Hiks.. hiks.. bodoh! bodoh kau Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak berguna Lee Sungmin! Hikss.. hikss.."

Srett!

Ia mendongak. Melihat sesuatu yang tadi di inginkannya ada di depan matanya.

"Igeo," Deg! Mata foxy Sungmin langsung menatap kedua bola mata yang memancarkan sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti.

"K-kyuh?" setelah mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun, ia langsung menghapus air mata nya dan menggeser badannya untuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Makanlah Min. Bukannya tadi kau menginginkannya?" Sungmin semakin menundukan kepala dan memainkan jemarinya.

"A-aku..—"

"Tatap aku Min." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan meletakkan Ice Creamnya begitu saja di selah-selah tempat mereka duduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku jika kau menginginkannya?" Sungmin mulai memberanikan diri menatap mata Kyuhyun. tatapan nanar Kyuhyun seolah menghisapnya ke alam bawah sadarnya. Mata itu sungguh mempesona.

"A-aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu.. Mianhae—"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan maaf padamu. Aku ini appa dari aegi kita. Sudah seharusnya aku mengabulkan semua permintaan anak kita. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Kau tahu? Ini sudah sangat malam. Bahkan hampir menjelang pagi. Tapi kau nekat keluar di musim dingin dan membeli Ice Cream. Apa aku tidak berguna untukmu, Min?"

Sungmin hanya dapat terdiam.

Di satu sisi, Ia senang Kyuhyun mulai bersikap baik padanya.

Tetapi..

Apa hanya anaknya saja yang di khawatirkan?

Ia tahu Ia bodoh mengharapkan Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya.

Apakah salah menginginkan nseseorang yang kita cintai melihat kehadiran kita?

"Bukan begitu Kyu..—"

"Sudahlah.. mulai sekarang jika anak kita butuh atau menginginkan sesuatu, kau cukup bilang padaku. Arraseo?"

Sungmin hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

Ya, keinginan **anak kita**.

"Ayo kita pulang."

**oOoOoOo**

Still Author POV

"Min, besok kita pindah." Pernyataan singkat Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan akomodasi maksimal matanya.

"M-mwo?"

"Ne.. kau tahu bukan jika aku belum mendapat kerja. Aku juga tidak mungkin bekerja di tempat Appa. Karena Appa tidak ingin aku hanya menumpang padanya saja. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membayar sewa Apartment mewah ini lagi. Kau mau kan? Aku janji. Aku akan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk anak kita."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu. Tak tahukah Ia bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menahan tangisnya?

"B-baiklah. Itu bukan masalah." Sungmin menjawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Biarlah.. ini hanya menjadi rahasia nya.

Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Sungmin benar?

Apa cemburu pada anak sendiri itu wajar?

Salahkah jika Ia menginginkan Kyuhyun bersikap seperti apa yang ia inginkan

**oOoOoOo**

5 Months later

Sungmin POV

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku bekerja part time di 2 restaurant tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Lelah memang. Tapi jika tidak begini, aku tidak akan mendapat penghasilan yang cukup untuk membiayai persalinan nanti.

Sekarang, kandunganku sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan. Aku sangat senang. Karena, setiap harinya Kyuhyun akan menyanyikan lagu seraya mengusap pelan perutku. Setiap malam ia selalu mengajak berbicara bayi kami. Dan sangat mengejutkan, bayi kami selalu menendang-nendang ketika ayahnya sedang mengajak berbicara maupun sedang menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

Oh iya, Kyuhyun juga sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Yaa, walaupun hanya karyawan tingkat tengah di perusahaan Games terkenal di Korea.

Selama 5 bulan ini, Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan akan berusaha lebih baik untuk anaknya. Dan itulah yang menjadi dilemma untukku.

Aku yakin jika Kyuhyun nanti akan bisa merawat bayi kami.

Ia juga bisa meminta bantuan mantan pacarnya –Seohyun- untuk membantu mengurusi anak kami nantinya

Ya, mereka sudah putus. Entah kapan dan mengapa. Kyuhyun akan memasang wajah dingin ketika aku membahas tentang wanita itu.

Jadi, apa pemikiran untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua –Kyuhyun dan anak kami- adalah keputusan yang benar?

**oOoOoOo**

At Café

Siang ini sangat penuh sekali Café. Aku sangat kualahan melayani para pelanggan café ini. Tapi aku bersyukur, di usia kehamilanku yang semakin tua. Aku semakin bersemangat untuk bekerja.

"Sungmin, apa kau sudah selesai istirahatnya? Tolong bantu aku.. diluar ada banyak pelanggan.." ucapan Jihyun –teman kerjaku- menginterupsi pemikiranku.

"Ne! aku akan segera kesana.."

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

"Selamat siang Tuan. Ingin memesan apa?"

"5 Ddubokki, 1 Ramen, 6 Lemon Tea Ice—" Merasa mengenal suara itu, tubuh Sungmin mendadak dingin dan kaku. Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyebutkan pesanan para rekan dan atasannya langsung tersadar melihat diri Sungmin yang berada di depannya.

"S-Sungmin?!"

"M-maaf Tuan. Tadi anda ingin memesan apa s-saja? Apa yang tadi sudah cukup?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan kegugupannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus professional.

"Cukup."

Setelah mencatat, Ia membungkuk lalu segera berjalan cepat menuju pantry.

'Ya Tuhan.. kenapa harus Kyuhyun..?'

**oOoOoOo**

Still Author POV

Setelah pekerjaannya di café tadi selesai, ia menuju restaurant jepang tempat ia bekerja juga untuk meminta ijin karena ia tak bisa masuk kerja hari ini dengan alasan tak enak badan.

Dan seperti saat ini,

Ia tengah melatih dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun nantinya. Ia bahkan sudah siap ditampar atau dipukuli seperti dulu jika ia bohong atau membantah.

Klek~

"Min, kita perlu bicara." Baru satu tarikan pintu rumah sederhananya dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sudah memasang wajah seperti itu.

"N-ne?"

"Sudah berapa lama bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Mianhae.."

"Aku tidak butuh kata maaf mu Min."

"7 bulan.."

"A-apa?! J-jadi selama ini—" Kyuhyun menjambak keras rambut ikalnya. Tak habis pikir dengan wanita di depannya ini.

"Apa kau tidak peduli dengan anak kita, Min? Apa kau memikirkan anak kita, Min? kau keterlaluan, Min. membiarkan dirimu bekerja siang-malam hanya untu uang yang tidak seberapa. Masih untung, bayi kita sehat saja, Min. kalau tidak—"

"Kalau tidak apa, Kyu?!" nada marah terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Dan membuat Kyuhyun membeku begitu saja.

"Aku selalu memkirkan anak kita, Kyu. Setiap saat.

Tapi kau? Apa pernah memikirkan sedikit pun tentangku? Memang, uang itu hanya beberapa peser saja untukmu. Tapi bagiku, uang itu sangat berharga. Aku selalu menabung untuk biaya persalinan nanti. Aku memikirkan anak kita, bukan?

Tapi kau?!

Apa pernah ememikirkan perasaan ku yang sangat membutuhkanmu? Membutuhkan kata-kata kasih darimu?

Aku juga mulai berpikir..

Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan kalian berdua saat aku sudah melahirkan nanti.

Ide bagus, bukan?

Sepertinya, memang kau tak membutuhkan aku. Kau hanya membutuhkan anak ini saja, bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku mendengar semua pernyataan Sungmin yang menohok batinnya.

Benar. Semua yang dikatakan Sungmin benar adanya.

Selama ini, ia tak pernah menanyakan sesuatu tentang Sungmin. Yang ia tanyakan hanya keadaan anaknya.

"Min.. Jangan pergi.."

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku?! Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku pelacur yang kau beli lagi?!

Kau bukan suamiku dan bukan siapa-siapaku Kyu.

Apa kau sadar jika aku hanya bayangan semu dihidupmu?

Jadi, untuk apa aku berada di sampingmu?

Menjadi Baby sitter, pembantu sekaligus pelacur dalam satu waktu.

Hebat. Kau hebat Cho."

Kyuhyun menangis mendengar pernyataan Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya ia keluarkan. Ia tahu, Sungmin hanya wanita biasa yang ingin mendapat status. Tapi ia membiarkan hubungan mereka menggantung begitu saja..

"katakan yang sejujurnya, Min..

Apa kau mencintaiku?" ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Sungmin Skak mati. Merasa terjeblos di lubang yang ia buat sendiri. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. yang ada, hanya pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**Q/A :**

**Q : kepribadian Kyu selalu berubah-ubah?**

**A : sikap Kyu yang seperti itu aku tonjolkan untuk memperlihatkan kalo Kyu tuh bingung atas perasaannya pada Sungmin.**

**Q : FF ini remake dari novel atau dari FF lain?**

**A : FF ini ada 2 versi tetapi ini murni cerita buatan ku. Ada yang Kyuhyun dengan other cast (ulzzang) dan kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. FF yang aku di post di ffn akan aku kasih bonus nc scene (walau tidak banyak). Sementara ff Kyumin yang ada di wp ku itu tidak ada nc scene nya.**

**Q : Feel nya kurang dapet?**

**A : maaf jika ff ini buruk._. setelah aku baca ulang, memang ff ini banyak sekali kelemahannya. Tetapi aku berpikir ulang. Jika ff ini aku banyak ubah dialog atau jalan cerita nya akan rancu terhadap chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ff ini sudah aku buat sampai end soalnya hehe._. sekali lagi maaf kan kekurangan ff ini._.**

**Q : Kenapa Sungmin takut memberi tahu Kyuhyun perihal kehamilannya?**

**A : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu kan gak deket sehari-harinya. Masa tiba-tiba Sungmin langsung bilang ke kyu kalo dia lg hamil? Jadi, sungmin pun ingin kyu tau dengan sendiri nya**

**Q : Apa Kyu sudah menyukai Sungmin?**

**A : kita lihat nanti. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan. Kalau sikap kyu yang berubah-ubah itu karena dia bingung sm perasaannya sendiri. Pada saat dia dingin pada Sungmin, berarti dia sedang bingung kenapa Ia gak bisa lembut sm Min.**

**Q : Kenapa Kyu bisa dipecat? Kyu gak kerja di perusahaan sendiri? Atau punya ayahnya?**

**A : Kyuhyun gak mau manja hehehe._.**

**Q : Sad or Happy ending?**

**A : ikuti kelanjutannya saja hehe^^v**

**Q : Kyu bakal kasar terus sama min?**

**A : Kyuhyun gak akan banyak nyiksa Min. karena bukan itu persoalan intinya. Semuanya akan terungkap di chap 4, 5, dan 6.**

Annyeong~ Aku panjangin dan aku lanjutin nih~ sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas segala kekurangan ff ini. Ini adalah ff aku yang udah lama. Jadi kemampuan menulisku yang waktu itu sangat minim. Maaf yaa._. Di ff ini aku gak bakal menonjolkan NC, hub. Kyuseo, dan sikap dinginnya kyu. Karena ada suatu masalah yg membuat kyumin bisa seperti ini. Ohiya, terimakasih untuk yang udah baca dan review *deep bow*

See You in next Chapter ;)


	4. Fourth Chapter

**Obsession or True Love**

.

.

.

**CAST : **

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

**Support Cast :**

Lee (Kim) Youngwoon

Park Jungsoo

Cho (Tan) Hankyung

Cho (Kim) Heechul

.

**Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family

.

.

**Rated : **T+

.

.

**Length : Chapter**

.

.

Happy Reading~~!

**oOoOoOo**

"katakan yang sejujurnya, Min..

Apa kau mencintaiku?" ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Sungmin Skak mati. Merasa terjeblos di lubang yang ia buat sendiri. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. yang ada, hanya pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku.."

.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat"

.

.

**FOURTH CHAPTER**

.

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Hening.

Setelah kata-kata itu terucap hanya hening yang menyelimuti keadaan. Kyuhyun yang membeku dan Sungmin yang salah tingkah karena ucapannya tersebut.

"Seminggu lagi kita menikah. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya dan langsung melengos begitu saja. Sementara sang Yeoja, masih membulatkan mata dan mulut nya.

"Kau selalu memikirkan dirimu dan mementingkan egomu, Cho." Wanita itu berbicara dengan nada yang lirih namun tegas. Tetapi tetap saja tidak merubah pemikiran keras dari sang lelaki.

Wanita itu kembali terisak dan terduduk lemah dilantai sembari mengusap pelan perut buncitnya. "Aku tidak ingin menikah tanpa rasa cinta!" teriak Sungmin dengan tubuh nya yang masih membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Persetan dengan rasa cinta itu." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin merasakan sakit di hatinya. Bukan hatinya saja yang sakit, tetapi perut nya juga. Mungkin bayinya tahu jika orang tua mereka sedang mempunyai masalah sehingga terganggu. Tetapi Sungmin tetap menahan rasa sakit itu dengan mengigit erat bibir bawahnya.

"Baik. Kita berpisah saja." Ucapan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap tubuh belakang Sungmin.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin mendapat status dariku? Dan aku bilang kita menikah minggu depan. Apa aku salah jika berkata seperti itu, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk pada kegiatan menenangkan bayinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Sungmin sangat merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Ia menghampiri Sungmin bermaksud membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri. Tetapi, saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin. Ia sangat terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Dan jangan lupakan keringat yang seperti biji jagung muncul di hidung dan pelipis nya.

"Min! kau kenapa?! Hey! Katakan!"

"Arhh manhi apa.. arrgghh.. s-sakit, Kyuhh.."

"Min! kumohon jawab! Hey! Min!"

**oOoOoOo**

"_Eomma.. apakah itu kau, Eomma?"_

"_Ne, chagiya" ucap wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan lesung pipit indahnya._

"_Eomma.. aku sangat merindukan, Eomma.." ucap wanita bergigi kelinci itu seraya memeluk ibu tercinta-nya._

"_Eomma lebih merindukanmu, Sungmin-ah.."_

"_Eomma ada dimana selama ini? Eomma baik-baik saja bukan?" ucap Sungmin dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Air mata kerinduan._

"_Eomma ada disuatu tempat yang sangat indah. Dan Eomma sangat baik.. lalu bagaimana denganmu, sayang?" kini wanita paruh baya itu mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di rerumputan hijau seraya berbicara pada sang anak._

"_Aku.. Aku b-baik, Eomma.."_

"_Hey.. tak usah berbohong.. bagaimana dengan kedua anakmu? Dan bagaimana juga dengan ayahnya?" ucapan Jungsoo –Sungmin eomma- membuat Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Kedua anak? Ayah dari anaknya?_

"_Tidak perlu tahu dan heran tentang bagaimana Eomma tahu. Yang terpenting, jika kau mencintai lelaki itu coba jalani hubungan yang lebih serius dengannya. Pria itu adalah pria yang baik meskipun dibalut oleh wajah yang dingin. seberapa besar rintangan yang terbentang diantara kalian berdua, hadapi bersama. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.. Dan juga, Kedua malaikat kecilmu sangat menggemaskan, Min.."_

_Sungmin menangis mendengar penuturan lembut dari sang Eomma. Ia memang wanita yang sangat sempurna dimata Sungmin._

"_Ini kehamilan pertamaku, Eomma.." ucapan Sungmin hanya dijawab senyuman oleh Jungsoo –eommanya-_

"_Aku rindu, Eomma.. Apakah Eomma setuju jika aku harus melakukan ini? Aku mencintainya, Eomma.. aku butuh, Eomma.. peluk aku Eomma. Peluk aku.." dengan segera Jungsoo memeluk erat sang anak. Memberikan segenap kasih sayangyang ia punya dan mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut._

"_Eomma.."_

"_Nde?"_

"_Aku ingin ikut dengan Eomma.."_

"_Jangan.. kedua anak dan suamimu menunggumu, chagi.. jika kau merindukan Eomma cukup pejamkan mata dan bayangkan wajah Eomma. Eomma selalu ada dihatimu.."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ne.. sekarang tidurlah dipangkuan Eomma.. kau merindukan Eomma, bukan?" mendengar ucapan Jungsoo, Sungmin langsung menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur di pangkuan sang Eomma._

_Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin mulai terlelap di pangkuan sang Eomma. "Sungmin-ah.. Eomma tahu kau anak yang tegar. Buktinya kau bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa Eomma dan Appa.. menikahlah dengan Kyuhyun. jangan pedulikan seberat apapun cobaan yang menguji cinta kalian. Jaga cucu Eomma. Jaga juga Appa di dunia. Eomma mencintai kalian.." ucapan wanita berhati lembut itu diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di kening sang anak._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Kyuhyun POV

Saat ini aku sedang memijat kaki Sungmin dengan minyak aromatherapy. Aku tidak tahu jika kakinya menjadi sedikit membengkak selama hamil. Kata dokter yang tadi datang kesini untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya, itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk ibu hamil. Itu hanya pertumbuhan hormone saja. Tetapi yang membuatku semakin bersalah adalah ketika hormone nya semakin berkembang, semakin terasa pula pegal yang dirasakan Sungmin. Berarti selama 7 bulan ini ia merasakan pegal yang teramat bukan?

oh ya, mengenai kontraksi yang dialami Sungmin itu tadi karena puncak dari tekanan batin yang selama ini dialami oleh Sungmin. Untungnya, kedua anak kami baik-baik saja.

Ya, anak kami kembar. Tetapi, dokter sendiri juga belum tahu apa jenis kelaminnya karena Sungmin jarang Konsultasi dan tak pernah melakukan USG. Dokter mengetahuinya karena ia merasakan dua detak jantung dari dalam perut Sungmin.

Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku juga tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran kedua anak kami.

Dan mengenai perkataanku tadi, aku benar-benar akan menikahinya. Sebenarnya, aku menikahi Sungmin bukan hanya karena anak kami. Tetapi, ada suatu perasaan yang membuatku tidak ingin ia dimiliki orang lain.

**Obsesi kah itu?**

**Atau sebuah cinta yang sebenarnya?**

Entahlah.. aku hanya ingin mengikatnya saja disisi-ku. *egois banget sih bang-…..-*

Beralih dari kakinya, kini aku mengusap lembut perut buncit nya dari lapisan baju yang ia kenakan. "Annyeong Aegideul.. kalian baik-baik saja, bukan? Mianhae ne.. appa sudah membuat Eomma mu sakit.. Appa janji, mulai saat ini Appa akan memperlakukan kalian bertiga dengan kasih sayang. Kalian senang kan? Wah wah wah kalian menendang tangan Appa! Kalian sangat pintar seperti Appa~ Apa disana sangat hangat? Baik-baik yaa di dalam perut, Eomma.. jangan nakal yaa.. Eomma dan Appa sangat menyayangi kalian Aegideul.. muahh~"

Aigoo.. hati ku kenapa menghangat seperti ini? Aigoo.. aigoo.. *Kenapeee lagi si kyu?-_-*

Kini kupandangi wajah imut kekasihku. Baru aku sadari, ia sangat cantik. Aigoo pasti anakku sangat cantik jika perempuan..

"Eungghh.. Eomma..Nado Saranghae.. eungghh! Kajima, Eomma.. kajima.. Hiks.."

"E-eh? M-min? kau sudah sadar? Ada yang sakit?"

GREP!

"K-kyu~" OMG! Sungmin memelukku?!

"K-kyunie aku takut~"

"Waeyo? Ada aku Minnie.. tidak perlu takut~ sshh~" ucapku seraya merangkul tubuh mungilnya seraya mengusap surai rambut gelombangnya.

"E-eh?" sepertinya Sungmin sudah tersadar. Dengan terburu-buru Ia melepas pelukannya. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa dihatiku.

"M-mianhae.. a-aku lancang p-padamu, Kyu.."

"Gwaenchanhayo Minnie-ya.."

"M-mwo? M-minnie?" Aigoo! Betapa lancangnya mulut ini, Tuhaann~!

"N-ne.. w-waeyo?" ucap ku dengan wajah senormal mungkin.

"A-aniya.. bukankah itu terdengar aneh?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Aigoo~ imut sekali..

"Tidak. Itu terdengar sangat manis menurutku." Ucapku dengan senyum hangat.

"…" Sungmin hanya mampu menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Min, aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang yang tadi." Ucapku dengan nada yang mulai serius. Aku menarik dagunya. Menatap dalam mata Foxy-nya

"Tentang apa?"

"Pernikahan kita."

"A-aku.. takut, Kyu.."

"Takut kenapa, Min? ada aku.."

" Justru kau yang membuatku takut, Kyu.."

DEG!

A-apa? A-aku sumber ketakutannya?

"L-lagipula bukankah kau hanya ingin anak yang aku kandung ini?"

"Min.. aku hanya ingin membesarkan anak kita bersama. Bisakah?" tanyaku dengan lirih

"Walau tanpa cinta, Kyu?"

"…"

"A-aku sudah berjanji pada Eomma.. jika— aahh tidak— sakit.. kepalaku sakit, Kyu" Sungmin mulai menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri. Ada apa dengannya?

"Tenang, Min.. shh~ jika kau ingin cerita, ceritakan dengan hati yang tenang.. dan jika tidak bisa, aku tak ingin memaksakannya. Ayo, istirahat. Besok lagi kita bahas.." ucapku menengahinya

"Ne.. Jaljayo.."

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

"Min, hari ini kita ke rumah Appa. Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya dan ingin mengatakan jika aku ingin menikahimu. Bisa, kan?" wanita bermata foxy itu langsung menghentikan pergerakan memotong bahan masakan untuk makanan mereka saat ini. "Eum.. bisa" jawab nya dengan senyum yang hangat.

"Kau masak apa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Sup krim jagung. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku masak menu ini" jawab Sungmin yang masih focus memotong daging sapi yang sedang di rajang halus.

"Mungkin keinginan Baby-baby kita, Min" lagi-lagi pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat pergerakan Sungmin terhenti. alis Sungmin mengkerut. "Baby-baby? Museun mareul?"

"Oh iya, kemarin aku lupa memberitahumu ya? Min, anak kita kembar loh~ aku hebat, ya? Hehehe" godanya terhadap Sungmin seraya memeluk wanita itu dari belakang dan mengusap pelan perut buncit Sungmin. Sontak wajah Sungmin langsung memerah padam akibat kelakuan lelaki yang sedang mengelus perut nya.

"A-ah? J-jinjjayo? Berarti yang dikatakan Eomma benar dong?" tanyanya secara monolog.

"Eomma? Nuguya?"

"A-ah eobseoyo.. Eum~ K-kyu.. bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? A-aku ingin memasak. M-mian.." ucap Sungmin dengan takut-takut.

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi chubby Sungmin. Wajahnya sudah bewarna orange mungkin. "Berhenti meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan kesalahanmu, chagiya.."

Blush!

'Aigooo baby-deul tenanglah.. eomma tahu kalian senang. Tapi jangan menendang terus, oke?' batin Sungmin.

**oOoOoOo**

"Minnie-ya.. sudah selesai belum? Lebih cepat, oke?"

"Ne, Kyu.."

Seperti itulah mereka saat ini. Di hari Sabtu ini, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Ayahnya Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, Kyu. Aku sudah siap" Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap Sungmin dengan takjub.

'Aigoo, cantik sekali Sungmin..'

Dengan memakai dress Pink soft dan menenteng tas kecil untuk meletakkan Handphone-nya, Ia tersenyum hangat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau cantik, Min.." entah sudah berapa kali wajah Sungmin memerah oleh Kyuhyun.

"E-eh?" Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung menjadi salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk rambut ikalnya dengan asal.

"A-aniya. A-ayo, Min. kita berangkat."

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun POV

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di halaman rumah mewah Appa. Ya, dulunya ini memang rumahku. Tetapi, semenjak aku menjadi mahasiswa, aku meminta pada Appa agar aku tinggal di Apartment sendiri. Awalnya Eomma melarang Appa untuk membelikanku Apartment mewahku yang dulu. Tapi berkat nilai-nilai ku yang memuaskan, mereka mengizinkannya.

Dengan masih menggandeng Sungmin di lenganku, aku terus berjalan melewati beberapa maid yang terus menunduk hormat kepadaku.

Dari sini aku melihat jika Appa dan Eomma sedang bersantai di Gazebo yang ada dirumah kami. Yaa, tentu saja kelihatan, karena arah pintu masuk dan pintu gazebo berhadapan. Aku langsung mengajak Sungmin menuju Gazebo.

"Annyeong haseyo Eomma.. Appa.." salamku pada mereka dan sukses menghentikan tawa Eomma. Ia pun terkejut melihat kami. Lebih tepatnya terkejut melihat menantu –Palsu- nya tengah berdiri dengan perut yang sangat buncit.

"Aigoooo.. Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyun-ah? Akhirnya kalian datang. Kenapa tidak menelfon kami dulu? Hyaaa! Min! kau hamil, eoh? Sudah berapa bulan? Kenapa Eomma dan Appa tidak tahu kau mengandung cucu kami? Uuhh jahat" ucapnya panjang lebar dan diakhiri aegyo gagalnya. Ckckck.. cho heechul~ kau tidak akan bisa melakukan aegyo~~ *songong nih kyu sama eommanyaaaaa.. evil-_-*

"Annyeong Eommonim, Appanim.. mianhae kami tidak memberitahu dulu jika kami ingin kesini. Kyuhyun bilang, Ia ingin memberikan kejutan hehe~ ne, Eommonim.. kandunganku sudah 7 bulan dan ingin memasuki usia 8 bulan. Mianhae.. aku tidak memberitahu Appa dan Eomma.. itu karena aku sedang sibuk bekerja.." jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya.. aigoo! Bisa dicekik aku sampai Eomma tahu jika Sungmin dalam keadaan hamil tua seperti ini masih dibiarkan bekerja.

"MWOYA!? Kau bekerja, Min!? Kyu—"

"Eomma.. Kasihan Sungmin dibiarkan berdiri seperti ini. Tidakkah kalian mempersilahkan kami duduk terlebih dahulu?" ucapku memotong dan mengalihkan pertanyaan Eomma. Sementara, Appa hanya tertawa renyah saja melihat perdebatan kami. Ahh, tidak usah heran. Kami memang suka dan sudah biasa berdebat.

"Baiklah.. Min, Kyu silahkan duduk.."

"Gomawo Heechul Eomma kekeke.." balasku dengan tawa evil. Haha! Lihatlah wajah Eomma lucu sekali. Wajah yang kalah.. *Eviill-_-*

"Geurom.. ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Eomma dan Appa. Tetapi, aku minta maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya dari kalian.. Aku mohon dengan sangat jika kalian menghargai keputusan kami.." ucapku dengan nada yang mulai serius. Sontak alis Eomma dan Appa langsung mengerut.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" jawab Appa dengan nada yang lembut. Eum.. mungkin sudah saat nya kami ungkapkan semuanya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. sebenarnya Sungmin bukan istriku.."

Hening.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan telapak tangannya yang terpaut dengan telapak tangan milikku.

"Appa sudah tahu kelakuan bejat-mu, Kyu. Ia hanyalah pelacur yang kau beli, eh?"

Apa!?

Appa sudah tahu?!

J-jadi….

"terus kau mau apa, Kyu?" ucap Eomma dengan santainya. Jadi Eomma juga sudah tahu..?

"I-itu.. A-aku ingin menikahi Sungmin.. secepatnya"

PUK!

"Tentu saja, anak bodoh. kau harus menikahinya. Apa kau ingin anakmu tumbuh tanpa ikatan pernikahan orangtuanya?!" Aigooo Eomma kasar sekali. Memukul kepalaku sembarangan. Ihs..

"Appo, Eomma.. tentu saja, tidak! Aku tidak akan mau pada saat bayi-bayiku lahir, sementara orangtuanya tidak dalam status menikah."

"Heh! Kau bilang apa barusan? Tidak akan mau pada saat bayi kalian lahir dan kalian tak terikat dalam suatu pernikahan?! Kemana saja kau, anak bodoh? kemana saat kau membuat anak itu dengan Sungmin, heh? Dan sebentar— bayi-bayi? Anak kalian kembar?!"

"Ampun, Eomma.. aku khilaf~ ne~ anak kami kembar, Eomma.."

"Khilaf katamu?! Jika khilaf tidak mungkin sampai kembar begitu, tahu! Salah apa Appa padamu, Kyu? Sampai-sampai menghamili anak gadis orang.. huh.." kini Appa yang menghakimiku. Huh! Semuanya saja menghakimiku~ u.u

"Minnie-ya.. bela aku.." ucapku dengan manja pada Sungmin yang masih tertunduk.

"Kyu.. jangan manja~"

"Yasudah.. kau sudah tau kapan pernikahan kalian berlangsung? Dan kapan resepsinya?" Tanya Appa sembari meminum teh hangat yang tersaji di depan kami.

"Seminggu lagi Appa.. sepertinya untuk resepsi aku tidak terlalu mengutamakannya.. yang terpenting kami sudah sah di mata Tuhan dan sah di Negara."

"Baiklah. Min, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa kedua orangtuamu sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan 'aneh' kalian?" Tanya Appa pada Sungmin yang langsung menatap kaget wajah Appa.

"K-kedua orangtua-ku sudah tidak ada, Appanim.." cicitnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Mianhae, Min.. jika boleh Appa tau, kedua orangtua-mu meninggal karena apa?"mendengar pertanyaan Appa yang begitu menyelidik, Sungmin makin meremas ujung dress pink soft-nya.

"I-ibuku meninggal karena ditembak seseorang yang sangat membenci Appa. Sedangkan Appa-ku hilang diculik oleh orang itu juga."

"A-Apa!? Apa ayahmu bernama Lee Youngwoon? Dan ibumu bernama Park Jungsoo?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk tertahan mendengar pertanyaan Tuan Cho di depannya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Appa.. jangan bertanya seperti itu.. kasihan Sungmin. Kemarin, ia baru saja mengalami kontraksi ringan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin dan bayi-bayi kami." Ucapku seraya merangkul tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukanku. Mencoba memberikannya kehangatan.

"Kyu, kalau begitu bawa saja Sungmin ke kamarmu yang dulu. Biar dia istirahat. Kami yang akan mengurus pernikahan kalian." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar suruhan lembut Eomma. Dan aku menuntun Sungmin dengan perlahan menuju kamarku yang dulu.

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Setelah memberikan teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan pada Sungmin, Ia langsung naik ke atas menuju kamar nya dan Hankyung.

Saat membuka pintu, ia menemukn Suaminya yang sedang sibuk melamunkan sesuatu. Entah itu apa. "Ada apa Yeobo? Kau melamun?" Tanya nyonya Cho –Heechul- pada sang suami yang sedari tadi melamun seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh sang suami.

"A-ah aniya.." ucap Hankyung yang terkaget.

"Malhaebwa.."

"Berjanjilah akan tetap disampingku setelah kau tahu semuanya.."

"Aku berjanji"

**oOoOoOo**

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_Hankyung-ah.. Kumohon.. beri aku waktu untuk melunasinya. Aku janji 1 bulan lagi semua pinjaman akan aku lunasi.. aku mohon Hankyung-ah.." seorang laki-laki berumur 35 tahun terlihat tengah bersujud di bawah seorang laki-laki yang berumur tak jauh dari usinya._

"_I bulan, eoh? Kau bodoh atau memang sudah tolol, hah?! Bulan kemarin kau juga berkata seperti itu padaku! Tak ada ampun Youngwoon-ah! Kau pilih menyerahkan istrimu padaku atau kau mati ku tembak!?"_

"_Jangan pernah menyentuh Jungsoo dan Sungmin seujung kuku pun, Tuan Cho.. Lebih baik bunuh aku saja.. jangan sentuh mereka, Kumohon.." lelaki itupun sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis nya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi suami dan ayah bagi Jungsoo dan Sungmin._

"_Jangan lakukan itu, kanginie! hankyung-ah.. apa kau tega membiarkan hidup kami berantakan? Aku tahu kau masih mempunyai perasaan padaku.. tetapi itu hanya masa lalu saja.. kumohon.. aku mencintai Kangin, Hankyung-ah.. jangan pisahkan kami.." pinta Jungsoo seraya menangis dan memeluk anak gadis kecil manis berusia 3 tahun yang memeluk boneka bunny-nya._

"_Persetan dengan semua itu! Bodyguard tembak dia!" ucap Hankyung dengan penuh kuasanya._

_DUAR! DUAR!_

"_ARRRGGHH!"_

"_EOMMA!"_

"_JUNGSOOOO!"_

"_A-kkhuu mencintai muhh Kanghhinieh .. Sunghminieh.."_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Setelah selesai menceritakan semua yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam kepada sang istri, Hankyung menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku juga yang sudah membuat perusahaan Kangin bangkrut sehingga membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Maafkan aku Heechullie.. maafkan aku yang diulu belum bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya sehingga aku dengan piciknya mengambil Leeteuk dari tangan Kangin.. Maafkan aku.." Lelaki itu memohon maaf pada sang istri seraya mengganggam erat tangan lembut Heechul.

"Aku memakluminya, Hannie.. jelas kau masih mencintai Teukkie Eonni pada saat itu karena kita menikah juga karena di jodohkan, bukan? Sudahlah Han.. tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu. Lagipula aku sudah melupakannya.. ayo~ dimana Hannie-ku yang tampan dan pervert itu?" ujar Heechul panjang lebar menyemangati sang suami.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum renyah seraya mengacak pelan rambut Heechul. "Heechulie.. aku ingin menebus dosaku pada mereka dengan menikahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.. bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Hannie.."

"Terima kasih banyak, Heechullie.. Saranghae.."

"Nado Saranghaeyo"

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

**A Week Later**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berlangsung. Upacara pernikhan dilakukan sangat amat sederhana. Hanya dihadiri kerabat keluarga Cho. Dan mereka juga berencana untuk tidak mengadakan resepsi karena banyak hal yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Bisa dilihat ada seorang lelaki tampan tengah berdiri dengan gagah di depan altar. Menunggu sang pengantin wanita untuk dijemputnya ke kehidupan baru.

Kreekk!

Bunyi pintu gereja tempat pengesahan dua sejoli itu terbuka. Terlihat Hankyung –Sang Appa- menggandeng Sungmin menuju altar. Sungmin kini tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin yang sederhana namun memberikan kesan elegan. Sungmin sangat cantik.

"Jaga Sungmin, Cho." Ucap Hankyung pada Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan senyuman simpul oleh sang anak. "Tentu, Appa."

"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah anda menjaga Sungmin sepenuh hati, dan mencintainya sampai ajal memisahkan serta menjalankan tugasmu sebagai Seorang Suami untuk Lee Sungmin?"ucap sang pendeta

"Aku bersedia menjaga, mencintai, dan menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang suami untuk Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin, bersediakah anda merawat Kyuhyun sepenuh hati, dan mencintainya sampai ajal memisahkan serta menjalankan tugasmu sebagai Seorang Istri untuk Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku bersedia merawat, mencintai, dan menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang istri untuk Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku sahkan kalian menjadi seorang Suami dan istri dihadapan Tuhan. Silahkan ber—"

BRAK!

"TUNGGU! PERNIKAHAN INI TIDAK SAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-appa?!"

.

.

.

-0o0o0o-

Author POV

"Pernikahan ini tidak sah! Aku adalah ayah yang sesungguhnya dari Lee Sungmin." Ucapan Kangin membuat semua tamu terheran-heran dan saling berbisik. Kemudian satu persatu mulai keluar dari gedung gereja tersebut.

"Tetapi menurut Tuan Cho, ayah kandung dari Lee Sungmin sudah meninggal. Dan itu bisa diwalikan, Tuan." Bela sang Pendeta dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi aku masih hidup sampai sekarang! Dia itu bajingan, pendeta! Jangan percaya akan ucapan busuknya!" teriak Kangin seraya menunjuk kearah Tuan Cho.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Tuan. Silahkan diskusikan dulu permasalahanmu. Tugasku untuk menikahkan mereka sudah selesai. Aku permisi." Ucap Pendeta itu kemudian pergi.

"A-appa.." lirih Sungmin seraya menatap Kangin dengan tatapan penuh rindunya pada sang Ayah.

"Sungmin-ah! Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku tidak sudi berhadapan dengan orang kaya bengis sepertinya." Hardik Kangin seraya menarik tangan Sungmin dengan kerasnya.

"Tidak bisa, Appa.. Sungmin sudah menjadi istriku."

"Cuih! Persetan dengan sebutan Appa, Tuan Muda Cho. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak ingin menikahkan anakku dengan keturunan dari Si Bengis ini."

"Ia ayahku, Tuan. Jangan pernah mengatainya seperti itu. Ia bukan seorang bajingan seperti apa yang kau katakan."

"Jika Ia tidak bengis dan bajingan, Ia tidak akan membunuh istriku dan menghancurkan masa depan anakku!" bentak Kangin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudnya semua ini, Appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kangin.

"Maafkan aku, Kangin-ah! Maafkan aku.. Kumohon.. biarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahagia. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mempunyai anak.. itu cucu kita, Kangin-ah.."

"Akan kubunuh anak yang ada dikandungan Sungmin sekarang juga kalau hanya itu yang membuat mereka berpisah dan hidup kalian menjadi menderita!" Ucap Kangin dengan Kasarnya.

"Jangan Appa.. jangan bunuh anak ini.." Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Anak itu anak haram! Aku tidak sudi anakku melahirkan keturunan Cho brengsek ini! Ikut Appa, Sungmin-ah!"

"T-tapi Appa, aku tidak bisa.." ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang memohon.

"Kau pilih Appa atau… Kyuhyun?" Sungmin membeku mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Haruskah Ia memilih diantara dua laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya?

"A-aku.. " ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dan Appanya berulang kali. Jujur, demi Tuhan. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup memilih dua laki-laki ini.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu.. maafkan aku~"

"Kau dengar sendiri, Tuan Muda Cho? Ia memilihku. Dan sekarang, ikut Appa Sungmin-ah!" ditariknya Sungmin dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan darah di pergelangan tangannya akibat genggaman Kangin yang begitu kuat.

"Min, kajima.. aku me—.."

"Maafkan aku Kyu, Heechul Ahjumma, Hankyung Ahjussi.. Maafkan aku.. aku harus pergi.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

.

.

.

.

Review :

Q : Kira-kira sampe berapa chapter?

A : sampe chapter 6

Q : Kyumin bakal nikah gak?

A : Ikuti kelanjutannya ^^v

.

Annyeong yeorobun?

Jal Jinaseoyo?

Semoga suka yaa sama chapter 4 nya.. maaf kalo tidak memuaskan dan banyak Typo(s) dimana-mana.

Makin aneh ya? Maaf /_\

Mungkin ff ini akan tamat gak sampe chap 7. Mungkin 5 atau 6. Sesuai keingin Chingudeul sekalian .. dan aku pengen chingudeul sekalian buat manggil aku dengan nama **Aulia, Aul, **atau** Jihyun.** Aku **98line. **Dan aku kelas 1 SMA. Jadi boleh manggil **Eonni, Saeng, Aul, Noona dll. **Kecuali **Author/thor. **Aku hanya ingin kita semakin akrab kok\^0^/

Oke! Cukup author's notenya..

Mau dilanjut atau stop?

thanKYU! Comment for Continue :*


	5. Fifth Chapter

Previous Chapter

"Kau pilih Appa atau… Kyuhyun?" Sungmin membeku mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. Haruskah Ia memilih diantara dua laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya?

"A-aku.. " ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dan Appanya berulang kali. Jujur, demi Tuhan. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup memilih dua laki-laki ini.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu.. maafkan aku~"

"Kau dengar sendiri, Tuan Muda Cho? Ia memilihku. Dan sekarang, ikut Appa Sungmin-ah!" ditariknya Sungmin dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan darah di pergelangan tangannya akibat genggaman Youngwoon yang begitu kuat.

"Min, kajima.. aku me—.."

"Maafkan aku Kyu, Heechul Ahjumma, Hankyung Ahjussi.. Maafkan aku.. aku harus pergi.."

.

.

.

.

Obsession or True Love (Fifth Chapter)

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Cho –Kim- Heechul

Cho Hankyung

Lee –Kim- Youngwoon

Henry Lau

.

.

Angst, Hurt/Comfort

.

FIFTH CHAPTER

.

Happy Reading~~!

.

Sungmin POV

Begitu banyak kata yang tak mampu terucap. Meski kau tak akan pernah mendengarnya. Aku hanya berdiri memandangimu. Tanpa Aku tak tau apa kelanjutan kisah cinta ini. Seperti sekarang ini, aku hanya bisa bermimpi mengecap indahnya memiliki rumah tangga bersamamu.

Salahkah jika aku hanya bermimpi seperti itu?

Belum 24 jam aku merasakan kebahagiaanku menjadi istrinya. Tapi? Perpisahan sudah menjemputku.

Ku usap perlahan perut buncitku yang masih berbalut gaun pengantinku. Seketika, aku merasakan pergerakan di dalam sana. Setidaknya, aku harus lebih kuat dari kemarin untuk membesarkan anak ini sendiri. Walaupun aku tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan ayahnya, aku bisa mengenang Kyuhyun lewat wajah anak kami, kan?

"Sungmin-ah. Cepat ganti bajumu dengan pakaian ini. Dan segeralah masuk kedalam. Itu tak sehat untukmu dan bayi itu." Ucap Appa menyadarkan lamunanku. Hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengar titah Appa tadi.

Bayi itu?

Ini cucumu, Appa..

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tidak menyangka seberat ini hukuman yang ku dapatkan darimu, Tuhan. Aku hanya dapat bersandar lemah di kursi penumpang mobilku sendiri. Sementara Appa –yang mengendarai- dan Eomma yang berada disebelahnya juga hanya bisa terdiam.

Aku benar-benar memikirkan keadaan Sungmin dan anak kami. Apakah mereka hidup dengan benar?

"Kyu," Suara parau Eomma menginterupsi keadaan hening yang menyelimuti mobil Audi hitam milikku ini.

"Nde?"

"Eomma ingin bertanya,"

"Ya? Malhaebwa." Jawabku sekenanya

"Apa Kau mencintai Sungmin?"

Hatiku berdegup kencang mendengar pertanyaan Eomma.

"M-mengapa Eomma bertanya seperti itu?" jawabku dengan gugupnya

"Dan mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya, Kyu?"

Skak mat, Kau!

Aku diam terpaku mendengarnya. Aku harus menjawab apa?

"A-aku tidak tahu, Eomma." Cicitku seraya menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Apa? K-kau tidak tahu? Jika tak mencintainya, mengapa kau menikahinya, Kyu? Ingin melukai hatinya lebih dalam lagi, eoh?"

"…."

"Geurae, Ijeo Beoryeo (Lupakan Saja)."

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Tring

Tring

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu mewarnai suasana ruang makan di kediaman Youngwoon. Wanita muda itu memakan makanannya dengan sedikit sekali. Bukan karena makanan yang tidak enak, tapi suasana hatinya lah yang sedang tidak enak.

"Kenapa, Min?" suara Youngwoon membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah murungnya.

"Gwaenchanhayo, Appa." Lirih Sungmin sambil memaksakan seulas senyumnya.

"Masih memikirkan Namja brengsek itu, Min?"

"Ia tidak seburuk itu, Appa." Sungmin mencoba membantah perkataan Appa nya dengan lembut.

"Tentu Ia brengsek. Ia terlahir dari benih namja Cho yang brengsek pula."

"Appa.." sergah nya dengan lirih

"Jangan menangisinya, Min. Ia sudah banyak melukaimu. Ia menjadikanmu budak nafsunya. Menjadikanmu pembantunya. Dan sekarang, kau mau-maunya disuruh mengandung benih nya. Appa tak mengerti keadaan otak mu." Pria paruh baya itu meletakkan sendok yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan sedikit dibanting.

"Appa boleh membenciku. Tapi Jangan benci cucumu sendiri, Appa.." isaknya semakin menjadi tatkala bayinya menendang keras dinding rahimnya.

"Min, untuk apa mempertahankan benih dari keturunan namja brengsek itu, hah? Bahkan, Kyuhyun-mu itu tak mencintaimu kan? Benarkan? Laki-laki itu hanya memanfaatkanmu?"

"…." Perkataan Appa-nya membuat Sungmin tersadar jika selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun menyertakan kalimat cinta disela-sela kehidupan mereka dulu.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab, Min?"

"Geumanhae, Appa. Kenapa Appa tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun menghilang begitu saja?" Sungmin mulai tersulut emosi karena mendengar perkataan Appa-nya.

"Appa mencarimu selama ini, Min. Appa harus menyamar menjadi Kasir dirumah makan kecil, menjadi tukang sapu di taman kota sekalipun untuk bertahan hidup dan menghindar dari Body Guard Namja tua Cho itu. Kau tak mengerti pengorbanan Appa, Min." dada Youngwoon berdesir hebat mengingat perjuangannya selama ini untuk bertemu dengan sang anak.

"Mianhae, Appa…" Sungmin tampak menyesal menuduh Appa nya dengan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Sudahlah, Min. Tak usah dipikirkan." Ucap Youngwoon seraya berdiri untuk pergi dari ruang makan.

"Appa, Chakkaman," cegah Sungmin saat menyadari Appa nya mulai meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Wae?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

"Bisakah aku tetap melahirkan dan merawat anak ini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang memelas seraya mengusap perut buncit nya yang berisi keturunan Cho yang sedang tumbuh di rahimnya itu.

"Bisa. Asal kau harus menuruti satu syarat."

"Apa? Apa itu, Appa?" jawabnya antusias

"Kita pindah ke China. 2 hari lagi."

**oOoOoOo**

Still Author POV

"Kyu, makanlah nasinya walaupun hanya sedikit. Kau tak bisa mengandalkan cairan infuse-mu saja." Rajuk wanita paruh baya berambut coklat kemerahan pada sang anak. Ya, Kyuhyun sekarang dirawat dirumahnya sendiri dengan ditemani beberapa suster dari Rumah Sakit International di Seoul.

"Aniyo, Eomma. Aku tidak lapar."

"Kyu! Kau sudah 2 hari tidak makan apapun. Kau tidak akan sembuh jika seperti ini terus." Heechul –Eomma-nya- tak henti-hentinya menasehati Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari ini agar mau mengkonsumsi makanan walau sedikit.

"Biarkan. Aku tak peduli, Eomma. Aku tidak ingin makan kecuali ada Sungmin di sampingku."

"Eomma mohon Kyu. Jangan bertindak kekanakkan seperti ini. Apa kau lupa sudah berapa banyak orang yang bertugas mencari Sungmin-mu? Bersikaplah dewasa! Lagipula, kau kan tidak mencintai Sungmin. Untuk apa merajuk seperti ini?" ucapan Heechul seolah menohok batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru tersadar. Apakah dirinya mencintai Sungmin? Atau hanya sekedar membutuhkan sosok Sungmin sebagai pendamping?

"Aku suaminya, Eomma. Ia juga sedang mengandung anakku. Aku berhak khawatir atas mereka."

"Sungmin pergi bersama ayahnya. Dan Ia bersama dengan laki-laki yang menyayangi dan mencintainya secara tulus. Lain denganmu Kyuhyun-ah." Ucapan pedas dari Heechul semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah menyia-nyiakan Sungmin dan anak mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu Eomma. Selama ini aku sedang berusaha menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap Sungmin. Aku tak mengerti perasaan ini. Maka dari itu aku mengikatnya di pernikahan ini. Aku membutuhkannya disampingku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku tidak rela ada orang yang merebutnya dari hidupku. Dan sekarang, aku kehilangan sosok itu, Eomma."

"Kau hanya menyakiti hati Sungmin jika Ia mendengarnya, Kyu. Bahkan, kau menikahinya hanya karena ingin mengikatnya. Menikah bukan lah jenis permainan. Dan Wanita bukan lah bahan permainan."

**oOoOoOo**

_**Two Months Later**_

China,

"Sungmin-ah~"

"Nde, Appa?" jawab seorang wanita manis yang berbalut baju hamil sederhana berwarna baby blue.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Ini sudah jam istirahat. Biar Henry yang menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga-bunga itu." Bujuk sang Appa seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Nde, Eonni~ Eon istirahat saja. Kasihan Baby-deul. Biar aku saja yang meneruskan. Lagipula masih banyak yang membantuku. Acara pesta besok dimulai agak malam. Eonni tenang saja." Sungmin –Wanita itu- merasakan tepukan pelan di pundak nya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari gadis bermata sipit dan berpipi chubby ini.

"Gomawo, Henry-ya~" jawabnya dengan senyum yang sangat cantik.

Ya. 61 hari sudah Sungmin dan Youngwoon menetap di China. Tepatnya di Guangzhou. Ia tinggal bersama sepupunya jauhnya, Henry Lau. Keluarga yeoja bermata sipit itu juga sangat ramah pada keduanya walaupun mereka hanya saudara jauh. Sebagai gantinya, Youngwoon dan Sungmin bekerja sebagai pegawai di toko bunga milik Henry Eomma.

Kandungan Sungmin sudah memasuki bulan kelahiran. Maka dari itu, Sungmin sedang giat-giatnya bekerja untuk biaya melahirkan. Walaupun, keluarga Lau sudah ingin membiayai biaya persalinannya nanti. Ia menolak nya dengan ramah. Ia tahu diri karena seperti ini saja, Ia dan ayahnya sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga Lau.

Jangan tanyakan betapa rindunya Sungmin pada Korea. Tentu, itu adalah tanah kelahirannya. Apalagi dengan namja yang sudah hampir setahun mengisi relung hatinya. Bahkan, kata-kata 'Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu' saja tidak mampu mengekspresikan perasaan rindunya yang membuncah.

Dan semakin hari, anaknya mengalami beberapa kemajuan. Apalagi jika Ia sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun. pasti anaknya akan bergerak dengan cepat.

Sangat rindu pada Appa, eoh?

Miris memang menurutnya yang merindukan seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah memirkan apalagi mencintai kita.

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun POV

"_Nde, Eomma. Aku sudah sampai di China. Ini baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil kantor."_

"….."

"_Ya, aku akan segera ke Perusahaan Cabang Guang Zhou. Arraseo."_

Hah. Baru saja landing. Sudah diberondong perintah melalui telephone. Cerewet.

Ya. Aku berada di China sekarang. Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun saudara ayahku. Dulu, ayahku adalah asli orang Chinese. Tapi karena menikah dengan Kim Heechul –ibuku- jadinya Ia pindah kewarganegaraan.

Kalau tidak salah nama saudara Appa itu keluarga Lau. Aku saja belum pernah bertemu. Kalau Appa tidak sibuk belakangan ini, aku juga tidak mau repot-repot ke China. Untung saja acaranya agak malam jadi aku bisa makan siang dulu.

Aku benar-benar tidak pernah jalan ke luar negeri ataupun berekreasi kemana pun semenjak Sungmin pergi dari sisi ku. Sudah dua bulan mereka pergi dariku. Memang, aku tak separah dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi, keadaan hatiku masih sama. Masih merindukannya.

Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi, nihil.

Sebenarnya kau berada dimana, Min?

Aku merindukanmu~ sangat~

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin POV

Aku harus pakai baju yang mana?

Semua dress-ku sangat sederhana. Aku tak punya dress yang indah dan anggun. Sementara, nanti malam adalah pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Shushu dan Yima Lau (Paman dan Bibi Lau). Pasti mereka mengundang kerabat dan rekan bisnis mereka. Aku takut membuat malu mereka.

Ditambah lagi perut buncit ku ini. Masih ada kah Dress anggun untuk seorang Ibu hamil sepertiku?

"Awh.." rintih ku ketika bayi-bayiku menendangnya. Maaf, Baby-deul. Eomma tidak bermaksud menyinggung kalian.

Tidak terasa sebentar lagi aku melahirkan. Dulu, aku bercita-cita melahirkan anak-anakku ditemani suami yang kucintai. Sekarang? Hh~ aku hanya dapat bercita-cita saja rupanya

Aku sangat berharap Kyuhyun menemaniku melahirkan anak-anak kami. Mengusap keringat ku saat sedang berusaha mengejan. Mengecup dan memberi semangat kepadaku dengan kata-kata cintanya. Aku juga ingin Ia lah orang pertama yang menggendong anak-anak kami nantinya. Memberi nama yang indah untuk anak kami.

Aku tersenyum kecut membayangkan itu semua. Bahkan, Kyuhyun tidak berusaha mencariku. Tidak berusaha mencegah dengan keras saat itu. Benar kata Appa. Jika Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkanku. Ia tidak mencintaiku.

Kurasakan pergerakan hebat dari bayi-bayiku. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap aku memikirkan Kyuhyun, pasti mereka akan bergerak hebat atau menendang.

"Apa kalian rindu Appa? Eomma juga. Setidaknya kalian harus bahagia jika sudah lahir. Karena Eomma tidak akan membiarkan kalian disakiti siapapun. Kalian harus jadi anak yang baik ya? Kita berjuang bersama, ya?"

Kuusap air mata ku yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Aku hanya dapat meminta yang terbaik untuk penyelesaian kisah rumit ku ini.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Siapa itu?

"Eonni~"

"Oh, Henry-a~ Wae?" jawabku pada gadis China yang fasih berbahasa Korea itu.

"Ini. Ini ada Dress untuk ibu hamil yang dibelikan Eomma untuk Eonni. Cantik sekali. Dan sangat cocok menurut ku untuk orang semanis Eonni. Hehe" jawabnya seraya memberikan paper bag bertuliskan merk Channel itu.

"Terima kasih, Henry-a. tapi tak usah repot untuk membelikan barang sebagus ini. Aku takut tidak muat. Lagipula aku ada Dress kok." Tolak ku dengan halus. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin lebih merepotkan mereka.

"Eonni menolak Dress ini? Ini adalah hadiah special dari Eomma untuk Eonni. Aku yakin, baju ini muat. Tubuh Eonni kan langsing walau sedang hamil. Ayolah Eonni terimalah~ aku dan Eomma akan marah jika Eonni menolaknya." jawabnya dengan nada yang murung dan rajukan mautnya.

"Nde. Eonni terima. Sampaikan salam terima kasih banyak untuk Lau Yima (Bibi Lau)." Jawabku seraya menerima paper bag itu.

"Nde, Arraseo~!"

**oOoOoOo**

_Aku bukan orang yang bisa mencintai siapapun yang aku lihat._

_Dalam dunia yang begitu banyak manusia, aku hanya melihatmu._

_Walau suatu hari nanti aku tak ingat lagi namamu,_

_Hati ini akan terus mengingat kenangan itu._

**oOoOoOo**

Author POV

Matahari sudah terbenam. Digantikan oleh elok nya sang rembulan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Banyak para Business Man dan kerabat dari keluarga Lau yang datang ke pesta pernikahan yang ke-25. Termasuk keluarga Cho yang mengirim putra tampannya untuk mewakilkan ayahnya –Cho Hankyung atau Tan Hangeng-

Kyuhyun sangat tampan hari itu dengan balutan jas formal berwarna Abu-abu tua dan kemeja putih gading. Wangi maskulin menguar dari tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Dengan sangat gagah, perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju gedung acara.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat tamu undangan yang lainnya menatap kagum atas dirinya.

'Ternyata aku memang tampan.' Innernya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Seketika Kyuhyun menengok ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menggandeng istrinya. Aksen Chinese begitu kental menghiasi wajah mereka.

'Siapa ya? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Lau Jumma dan Lau Jussi'

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju dua orang paruh baya yang terlihat awet muda itu.

"Ni hao, Yima, Shu shu~ Wo Jiao Cho Kyuhyun. (Hallo, bibi, paman. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun.)" ucap Kyuhyun menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin nya yang pas-pasan.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah~ tak usah terlalu formal pada kami. Lagipula kami bisa bahasa Korea." Ucap Paman Lau pada Kyuhyun yang terkaget karena ternyata mereka bisa berbahasa korea dengan lancar.

"Nde, Samchon~" ucap nya seraya melemparkan kekehan kecil. Dan sesekali melihat ke kanan-kiri untuk melihat keadaan sekitar

Tak lama kemudian, muncul lah seorang gadis berpipi chubby dengan mata sipit nya dan seorang wanita hamil yang sangat manis setelah Paman Lau memanggil mereka untuk datang ke arahnya. Mereka –Henry dan Sungmin- datang menghampiri Paman Lau dengan perlahan. Takut menyakiti Sungmin, kata Henry.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kenalkan, ini anakku Liu Xian Hua atau Henry. Dan ini keponakanku, Lee Sungmin."

DEG!

'K-kyuhyun?'

'S-sungmin?'

Mata mereka beradu saat itu juga. Tatapan yang sarat akan kerinduan terpancar dari kedua mata mereka. Kedua nya seakan tersedot dari dunia nyata mereka. Tak memperdulikan pandangan aneh Paman dan Bibi Lau yang memandang mereka bergantian. Tak terkecuali Henry.

"Ehm. Eonni? Waeyo?"

Kontak mata mereka terputus dan menyisakan perasaan gugup di diri masing-masing.

"Ah, A-aniyo." Jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Cho Kyuhyun," ucap laki-laki itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Henry.

Henry menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Henry Lau,"

Lalu Kyuhyun melepas jabatan tangan Henry dan berpindah pada Sungmin. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun," Sungmin melihat kaget sekilas pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin," Sungmin hanya menempelkan tangannya tanpa menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan setengah hati nya hancur melihat perlakuan Sungmin. Tapi Ia menutupinya dengan mengganti topic obrolan dengan Paman Lau. Henry, Sungmin dan Bibi Lau izin pergi untuk menyapa tamu yang lain. Tapi saat ingin jalan, Sungmin merasakan ada suatu hantaman keras yang memaksa keluar dari perut nya.

'Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali. Apa aku akan melahirkan sekarang? Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan acaranya sekarang. Bagaimana ini?'

"Min, kau kenapa? Sakit? Ya Tuhan! Apa kau akan melahirkan?" panic Nyonya Lau seraya berusaha menopang tubuh Sungmin.

"S-sakit, Yima.. A-apha.. Neomu apeudaaa.. arrhh"

"Henry, panggilkan Baba (ayah) dan Kyuhyun. Kuai Ba! (Cepat lah!)" titah Nyonya Lau panic.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Henry menghampiri Ayahnya dan Kyuhyun yang masih asik berbicara.

"Baba, Sungmin Eonni akan melahirkan. Ia ada disana!"

"A-apa!?" teriak Kyuhyun yang sangat kaget mendengar Sungmin akan melahirkan.

**oOoOoOo**

Still Author POV

"Youngwoon ahjussi~ aku mohon.. biarkan aku menemani Sungmin melahirkan anak kami. Aku mohon~ biarkan aku menebus kesalahan ku pada Sungmin, Ahjussi.." mohon Kyuhyun pada Youngwoon yang masih keras kepala untuk menolak Kyuhyun yang ingin menemani Sungmin melahirkan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak pantas menemani anakku melahirkan. Pergi kau!"

Suasana di ruang persalinan begitu menyeramkan sekarang. Henry yang tidak berhenti menangis daritadi mengkhawatirkan kakak sepupunya yang sedang berjuang melahirkan anaknya. Dan kedua lelaki ini yang sibuk beradu mulut.

"Ahjussi, bisakah Kyuhyun Oppa tetap menemani Sungmin Eonni di ruang persalinan? Apa ahjussi tidak mendengar jika dokter tadi bilang Sungmin Eonni membutuhkan pendamping?"bela Henry pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memohon seraya berjongkok di depan tubuh kokoh Youngwoon.

"Bagaimana perasaan Leeteuk Ahjumma ketika melihat suaminya menjadi seorang yang kejam dan sombong seperti ini? Melarang anaknya untuk ditemani seseorang saat melahirkan? Sungmin Eonni sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk anaknya sendiri. Apa Ahjussi tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk nya?"

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku melihat Henry membela nya habis-habisan. Apa Ia tau masalah nya dengan Sungmin.

Sementara air muka Youngwoon berubah sedih saat mengingat mendiang istrinya. Hatinya seakan luluh ketika membayangkan wajah istrinya yang sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Baiklah."

**oOoOoOo**

Kyuhyun POV

Hatiku terasa diiris secara perlahan oleh beribu pisau ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin. Meringis kesakitan lah yang bisa ia lakukan. Peluh membanjirinya. Baju khusus melahirkan telah Ia pakai dan itu sudah basah karena keringatnya.

Aku berlari menuju tempat Ia melahirkan. Aku hanya bisa mengecup kening basah nya. Mengelus pipi chubby nya yang kini tirus. Dan terus menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"Min, Aku datang. Kau pasti bisa, sayang. Ayo. Ayo, Min. lahirkan mereka. Mereka pasti bangga mempunyai seorang Ibu yang sangat kuat sepertimu."

"S-sah.. kitthh.. Kyuuhh~ sakith sek-kaliihh.. Arrghh!"

"Kau mencintaiku kan? Kau saja bisa melawan sakitnya hatimu. Ini hanya sebentar ku mohon. Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi. Kita akan merawat anak-anak kita bersama. Membesarkannya bersama, Min. Ku mohon.." berkali-kali aku ucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. Dan aku juga menghapus bulir air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis lagi, Min..

"Arrgghh! Erhmmmm! AARRGGHH!" teriak Sungmin dan disusul suara lengking tangisan bayi.

Ya Tuhan.. benarkah? Benarkah sekarang aku menjadi seorang ayah?

"Bayi pertama anda Perempuan, Tuan, Nyonya." Ucap Park Uisa seraya memperlihatkan anak ku sebentar.

Sungguh. Ia sangat cantik. Seperti Sungmin..

Aku mengecup pelan kepala anakku yang masih terlihat darahnya. Halus. Halus sekali.

Park Uisa memberikan anakku kepada satu suster disamping nya dan menyuruh suster itu untuk memandikannya.

"Ayo, Min. satu lagi. Kau pasti bisa. Kau ibu yang kuat sayang! Ayo!"

"Arrggh! Kyuuhh! Arrgghh! Sakit!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming~ Kau mencintaiku, kan? Bertahanlah untuk kami! Ku mohon.."

"Arrrgghhhhhhh!"

Senyum lega ku terkembang seketika saat mendengar tangisan bayi kedua ku. Terima kasih, ya Tuhan!

"Nyonya, Tuan. Anak kedua anda laki-laki. Sangat tampan." Ucap Park Uisa seraya memperlihatkan jagoan kecilku.

Ia tampan. Sangat tampan. Sepertiku..

"Terima kasih, Min.. terima kasih sayang sudah memberikanku 2 malaikat terindah dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, sayang~" Sungmin hanya tersenyum lemah dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"M-min? kau kenapa? Ireona, Min! Uisa! Ada apa dengan Sungmin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebeceee!

Review :

Q : Anaknya gak bakal dibunuh kan?

A : di chap ini Twins sudah lahirr ;)

Q : kenapa Kangin bisa selamat ?

A : Dia melarikan diri saat ditawan maen kejar kejaran deh o.O

Q : Kangin kemana aja selama ini? Kok tiba-tiba datang pas pernikahan sungmin doing?

A : udah di jawab di chapter ini yaa ^^

Q : masalah kangteuk dan hankyung apa?

A : hankyung adalah mantan kekasih leeteuk. Tapi karena han di jodohin sama heechul jadinya mereka putus. Dan han terpaksa hidup sm heechul~ sampe akhirnya Han gelap mata dan menghancurkan hidup Kangteuk

Q : Alur nya kecepetan?

A : mohon saran yang lebih spesifik lagi yaa chingu. Maksudnya harus seperti apa lagi alur yang menurut chingudeul bagus dan pas. Jeongmal gomawoyo, By The Way ^^

Q : pernikahannya udah sah belum?

A : sudah kok. Kan Ming gatau ayahnya dimana pada saat itu. Jadi bisa diwakilkan sama Han appa sbg org tua pendamping.

Annyeong~ Assalamualaikuumm~~ aku kembali nihh bawa chapter 5~ mianhae telat nge post hehe._.v

Kira-kira masih ada yang mau review ff abal ini? ._.

Pendek atau panjang nih sekarang ff nya? Ohiya, aku kelas 2 SMA~ tp tetap 98L kok;) mianhae Aku typo kemaren hehe._.v

Aku kasih sedikit clue ya, chap berikutnya adalah chap terakhir~~ ayoo, kira-kira kenapa yaa sama sungmin? U.u di chapter depan aku kasih semua flashback kenapa kyu bisa ketemu sama sungmin serta hubungan kangteuk dan hanchul.

Hehe oke~

ThanKYU for reading :*


End file.
